<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of monsters and men by LoverofMidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096981">Of monsters and men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight'>LoverofMidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Geraltwhumpweek-day 6, Humans are also monsters, Innkeepers are dicks, Monsters, One-Shot, hurt geralt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He gave her a sad smile when he got her ready for leaving. At least she had eaten and rested for a bit. Before there were any more changes of something to happen had he her in a troth out of the cursed village. A small part of him wished he had not picked up the contract, let the wyverns punish their way of life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of monsters and men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you all enjoy the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blood slowly dripped down his arm. He stares at the two wyvern heads and gave a slight curse when he realised, he would have to make his way to the bloody village, since he paid to stay at the inn for the night.</p><p>He rips a piece of his tunic off; it was a useless future to him and made a makeshift bandage for his arm. He knows with swallow in his system the wound would have scabbed over by the time he is back, but his ribs would still be a few days before he would be able to do something strenuous like hunting monster again.</p><p>He takes a deep breath to make sure his lungs did not get hurt. He wished he can just mediate until the wounds are properly healed but he was worried about Roach in the village, the villagers were not happy to see him. He could not help but wonder if this is going to be one of those places that are going to chase him out.</p><p>He made with a backwards way over to the Alderman, he is not in the mood to be spat at or cursed. Not while his body was already sore, and truth be told he was in a relatively bad mood the last few days.<br/>By the time he made it to the Alderman was his breathing slightly laboured, his good arm was around his waist as he tried to put extra pressure on his ribs. A servant opened the door, trusted his coin into his hand and shut the door in his face before he could say anything. He gave a slight growl but at least the bag felt heavy enough. </p><p>A sigh made its way over his lips. He started to make his way to the inn. Hope that at least would be able to sleep the night, but unfortunately for him when he entered the inn, was there immediately silence over the whole place. He could smell the fear and anger in the air, it is a smell he was unfortunately used to.</p><p>He walked over to the bar; the innkeeper's mouth pulled down slightly in disgust at Geralt. “Get out, we don’t serve your kind.” Geralt eyes went to the floor. He had a feeling that this would happen. </p><p>The other people in the inn started to slowly stand up, keeping their eyes on him. He could feel the anger getting higher, he knows that this would turn into a mob before he could say anything. He did not even try to get the coin back he spends for a room. He just turns around and quickly make his way to Roach.</p><p>He gave her a sad smile when he got her ready for leaving. At least she had eaten and rested for a bit. Before there were any more changes of something to happen had he her in a troth out of the cursed village. A small part of him wished he had not picked up the contract, let the wyverns punish their way of life. </p><p>A few miles from the village he started to set up camp. He pulled the bandages away from the wound on his arm. He knows he needs to get it cleaned up and put salve on but the only thing he wanted to do more than anything else was gone to sleep.</p><p>And that is exactly what he did. Tomorrow he would clean the wounds and disinfected it as he could, but for now, he only would sleep and give his body a chance to heal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>